An air filter is known from DE 10 2006 039 952 A1, which comprises a housing, an intermediate panel and a filter element. The housing has a first housing shell and a second housing shell. The intermediate panel separates a crude chamber from a clean chamber in the housing and has a passage opening. The filter element is installed in the passage opening. By the use of an intermediate panel as carrier for the filter element, the housing can be configured with regard to its shaping largely independently of the shape of the filter element. Hereby, available structural spaces can be better utilized.
It has been found that a tight separation between clean chamber and crude chamber in the housing is a problem.